polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Ottoman Empireball
|caption = |reality = |government = Sultanate ( Monarchy), Caliphate from 1517 to 1924|personality = Stronk, Cool, Angry|gender = Male|language = Turkish Arabic European Languages|religion = Islam (main) Christianity Judaism|founded = 1299|successor = Government of the Grand National Assemblyball First Hellenic Republicball Kingdom of Bulgariaball Principality of Serbiaball Kingdom of Romaniaball Provisional Government of Albaniaball Caucasus Viceroyaltyball (1801-1917) Russian Empireball British Iraqball Kingdom of Hejazball French Algeriaball British Palestinecube French Mandate for Syria and the Lebanonball|ended = 1923 - 1924 Caliphate only|intospace = Not now, but in future yes.|friends = German Empireball Austria-Hungaryball Bulgariaball (sometimes) Kingdom of Franceball Crimean Khanateball|nativename = Osmanlı İmparatorluğutopu " " Devlet-i Aliyye-i Osmâniyye |image = Ottoman Empireball.png|imagewidth = |enemies = Croatiaball Arabs Serbiaball IMRO Greeceball Bulgariaball Habsburgball Poland-Lithuaniaball UKball Armeniaball Assyriaball Russian Empireball Franceball Byzantiumball Mamlukball|capital = Istanbulball|predecessor = Sultanate of Rumball Anatolian beyliksball Byzantineball Despotate of Epirusball Mamlukball Hafsid Dynastyball Kingdom of Tlemcenball Empire of Trebizondball Abbasid Caliphateball|type = |military = Janissaries|likes = Kebab, Islam, Invading European Lands, Jews|hates = Britain, Crusader's (They are annoying, But we killed some Crusader's), Armenians, non-Turks, BRITAIN!!!!!!!, HOLE EUROPE!, POLAND!!!|bork = Kebab, Kebab|food = Kebab|status = Replaced By Turkeyball. But i will be back! Maybe...|affiliation = Central Powers |onlypredecessor = Sultanate of Rumball|predicon = Sultanate of Rum|onlysuccessor = Turkeyball|nexticon = Turkey}} Ottoman Empireball was born in 1299 and before 1918 it had lots of clay in Arabia, North Africa, Balkans, Anatolia and everything around the Black Sea. Died in 1923 and replaced by his son Turkeyball. History A lot of Kayiball members came to Western Anatolia at 13th century. Their lord Ertugrul Beg died and his son Osman started conquest at Byzantineball clay. He declared him as Sultan. A lot of Ottoman Sultans conquer clay at Balkans, Greece and Anatolia. At Ankara Battle Ottomanball failed to defend his clay against Timurids. Ottoman Empire collapsed. Celebi Mehmed win a lot of wars against revolting brothers and recrate Ottoman Sultanate. Sultan Mehmet II conquered Constantinople clay and remove Byzantineball at 1453 when he was 22. New Ottoman Capital is Istanbul (Constantinople). A lot of conquests at Europan clay. Sultan Suleiman the Lawgiver removed Hungaryball and win a war against Holy Roman Empireball. Ottoman cavalries into Central Europan clay. After death of Suleiman, Ottoman Empire's conquests slowed. After 100 years, at second siege of Vienna, Ottoman Empire failed. Was on the losing side of WWI, being the only country Russian Empireball was able to beat up. Began removing his minorities during this time, seeing a golden opportunity to do so. After 100 years of downfall, Ottoman Empire was finally removed at end of Turkish War of Independence in 1923. Relations Friends * Kingdom of Franceball - Best friends untill Napoleon... Had good time attacking Holy Roman Empireball together. * Crimean Khanateball - Stupid Russia! I miss you since I lost you... * / German Empireball/Reichtangle - Ally during World War I and a good friend. * Austria-Hungaryball - Another ally. But am still watching yuo! Enemies * Austrian Empireball - Yuo are one of the reasons that I lost my power on balkans! * Serbiaball - 'Remove kebab' yuo say? Anschluss! * Russian Empireball - He almost killed me but I stopped UKball and Franceball's support so he couldn't kill me. * Armeniaball - Removed for helping Russia. * Byzantineball - Hehehehe... 1453 BEST YEAR OF MY LYFE! REMOVE GYRO! * UKball - You want oil? You can get bullets instead! * Arabs - Good friends before World War I BUT AFTER THAT YUO BACKSTAB ME FOR GETTING HELP FROM UKball. *Poland-Lithuaniaball - I was ready to take Vienna and invade Europe, but then his hussars arrived. How to draw #Draw a basic circle, fill with maroon. #Draw three white crescent moons (Or one big star-and-crescent). #Draw eyes and your done #A fez is optional Gallery 10898306_1020942561254316_4001807171967897705_n.jpg|-Türkesteron Otomanoball II.png Bosnia17.png The_Arab_revolt_Polandball.png|The Arab Revolt 0ad.png|end of ottomanball history of turkey.png Assyrianturkics polandballdialogueshadingbonusproaddendumingswe.png|The Assyrian Genocide yes.png|The Mamluk-Ottoman War Invasions.png tUrDk4y.png 's5qK9ge.png SdVEZwa.png 's2chH6I.png Z7OzawW.png Hotje4q.png Byz_comic-1.png|Here portrayed as an evil Caliphate 'wiOf23p.png 6VgDRbM.png 9nHCdfP.png 'k0zbntp.png Armenian History.png Invention Of Kebab Strip.png }} es:Otomanoball nl:Ottomaansebal ru:Османская империя Category:Kebab Category:Islamball Category:Historical Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Ukraine Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Genocide Category:Armenia Haters Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:Africa Category:Abkhaziaball Category:Armenia Category:Armeniaball Category:Albania Category:Albaniaball Category:Algeria Category:Austria Category:Austriaball Category:Azerbaijan Category:Azerbaijanball Category:Bahrainball Category:Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Bosnia Category:Bosniaball Category:Bulgariaball Category:Bulgaria Category:Croatia Category:Croatiaball Category:Cyprus Category:Cyprusball Category:Egyptball Category:Eritrea Category:Georgiaball Category:Greece Category:Greeceball Category:Hungary Category:Hungaryball Category:Iranball Category:Israelcube Category:Kosovo Category:Lebanon Category:Macedonia Category:Moldova Category:Moldovaball Category:Montenegro Category:Oman Category:Palestineball Category:Qatar Category:Romania Category:Romaniaball Category:Russia Category:Russiaball Category:Saudi Arabia Category:Serbiaball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Somalia Category:Somaliaball Category:Sudan Category:Sudanball Category:Syriaball Category:Turkeyball Category:Turkey Category:UAE Category:Ukraine Category:Ukraineball Category:Yemenball Category:Yemen Category:Ottomanball Category:Central Powers Category:Racist Category:Pálinka Category:Latin Removers Category:Turkish Speaking Countryball Category:Jihad Category:Former Polish Colonies Category:Kurdish Speaking Countryball Category:Star and Crescent Category:Evil Category:Juden-Kebab Category:Vodka remover Category:Superpowers Category:Historical Superpowers Category:Djibouti Category:Remove Vodka Category:Pierogi Removers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Gelfite Fish Remover Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Serbia remover Category:Serbia Hater Category:Baguette Removers Category:Waffle Removers Category:Turkic Category:Powerful Category:Gyro remover Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Turkish Speaking Kebab Category:Anatolia Category:Balkans Category:North Africa Category:Arabia Category:Genocidal Category:Oil Category:Hungarian Speaking Countryball Category:Caliphates